


Happy Daisies Daycare

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Daycare, F/F, F/M, Incest, Older Woman/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Reluctant, Straight Sex, mommy whore, mother - Freeform, pedo, pedo law, reluctant mother, shadowcockstories, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: In this new world... the government will pay for making babies BUT only sex with age differences can produce children. The Jones family has lost their income and now they need money. Molly has to face the fact she will soon be trying to get pregnant with her seven-year-old son, Teddy.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 208





	Happy Daisies Daycare

**Author's Note:**

> This was a test story I worked on for an artist, so don't expect more stories or a follow up to this.

In this world incest and sex with younger kids are legal but the bill JUST passed. The reason being, after a world-altering event, the human body has changed drastically, it eradicated birth defects but now women can only get pregnant by young boys, and men can only get young girls pregnant. No one is sure why this is but this is the new world we live in now. So incest is now encouraged. 

Most people found this distasteful. After the catastrophe, most married couples could usually have maybe one child. Because of this, the birth rates plummeted to the point where governments started paying families to stay at home to make babies, usually with their own children. 

That is where Happy Daisies Day Care comes into play… there are two parts of the daycare and after the day is over, they help parents come to terms with this new world, but sometimes women just come to get gang banged by a bunch of younger boys. Sometimes both. 

“Ok, Mrs. Jones, please come this way.” said a woman with large breasts, Molly Jones, became a little flustered when she noticed the daycare lady was wearing no bra… she was almost as big as her, she thought.

Molly Jones (24) had a very “Milf” body, her hips were wide, her ass was bubbly and her breasts never lost its larger size since she had her son… bountiful F cups. In her clothes, she looked frumpy but for those that know, they can see a very sexy woman under all those layers of clothes. Her strawberry blond hair is tied in a boring ponytail and she wears glasses because she feels she looks pretentious when she wears her contacts. 

Teddy (7) is Molly’s son, he has no idea why he is here today but he loves his mommy and loves spending time with her. The boy is young and wide-eyed, he has his daddy’s darker hair. He is a good boy and his parted hair shows it. It was a hot day earlier so he is only wearing a tee-shirt, shorts, white socks, and normal tennies. 

The woman with the large DDs and no bra walked her into a room with four boys and another woman. 

“Oh, hello!” said another woman that had fairly nice boobs with no bra. 

“This is DD (sounds like Didi), and I am Daisy.” the first woman, Daisy (20) said, the one Molly met outside was mighty sexy for a young daycare worker. She had red lipstick tight shorts that showed off her bubbly ass and a bob haircut that framed her face very nicely. 

“I’m Daisy too, Daisy Daniels, so most people call me DD,” DD (24) giggled, making her boobs jiggle. This girl had blond hair tied up In pigtails making her face look younger. She was wearing the same thing Daisy was wearing. “ok, have a seat on the floor.” DD said giggling again this time Molly was almost sure she made her boobs jiggle on purpose.

Molly was nervous, she had been married for years now since she was 17, her husband has been trying to get her pregnant, and they were successful… at first but for 7 the next seven years they’ve been trying to get pregnant again but to no avail… at first, it was just to give Teddy a younger sibling. But they got desperate this year because her husband Ken lost his job, now they are barely scraping by. She would never have thought in a million years she would be having sex with her own son but desperate times and all. Even now she is dreading the thought of sex with a little boy, let alone her son. And now there are more boys here… probably for a demonstration she thought.

“Ok, let’s get a little more comfortable,” Daisy said pulling off her shirt, her firm DD-cups bounced for a bit after they were freed from her shirt, DD also followed suit… after they were topless they helped their two boys out of their clothes.

Teddy’s eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the two nice ladies let their boobs out. The young boy got an instant boner. 

Molly hesitated but pulled off her sweater, her F cups bounced and jiggled for a good while after, actually her boobs did not stop bouncing before she also took off her undershirt, and finally her bra. Teddy’s eyes were transfixed on his mommy’s boobs… they were round and firm even while heavy with milk. They sort of leaked a little as her nipples hardened from the air… or was it hard because of Teddy’s lusty gaze? Molly wondered but didn’t put too much thought into it. She tried to cover them up. 

“No, no, no…” Daisy said in a calming but stern voice. “This IS why we are here,” she said whispering in her ear, almost licking her earlobe… this made Molly blush a little. The woman reluctantly moved her hands away, giving, not only her son but everyone in the room, a clear view of her over-endowed breasts.

“Ok, from now on, you will do everything we say, and do everything your son asks, understand?” DD said with the same soft but stern voice Daisy spoke in. Molly and Teddy nodded…

“Now, you need to understand boys are very curious, they will want to touch your breasts and fondle them… don’t be afraid and understand their young hands WILL be rough.” Daisy said, letting the two boys in front of her play with her breasts… actually guiding one of the more timid boy’s hand to her boob. 

Molly understood and gave Teddy a nod to tell him it was ok to touch her. The look on the boy’s face was pure lust and bliss. He watched as his tiny hands disappeared into her huge soft breasts. She felt her nipples harden with his touch… she could not believe it, her son was turning her on by just massaging her breasts. The woman was lost in bliss… for some reason, her husband’s hand never felt like this… Teddy’s hands were rough but loving as if he wanted to feel every part of her, not just out of lust but it felt like he wanted to KNOW every part of her… as if he was planning on owning her breasts… this thought drove her a little crazy… 

“...lly…olly… Molly!” one of the girls yelled. This finally snapped her out of whatever trance she was in. “I know that felt good, but we need to move on.” again Molly didn’t know which Daisy said this because she was still coming out of her trance. 

“Now it’s time for our boys to have a little hand time.” DD giggled. This time she took off the boys’ pants and soon after everyone was naked. Molly was a little embarrassed to find her panties were soaking wet… some of her wetness soaked through to the crotch of her pants. 

“One moment,” Daisy asked, “do you have contacts?” 

“Yes, why?” she asked, a little confused. 

Daisy and DD pulled her aside and told her the next part might hurt Teddy if she were to do it with glasses. So they helped her put on her contacts and helped put on makeup on her for good measure. She came back hotter then she left. She saw Teddy’s boner pop up faster than anything she has seen before. She blushed knowing it was for her. 

Molly’s eyes widened… she knew her boy got bigger but she did not know he got THIS big… he was about as big as his daddy but thicker. 

The girls told her to jack her son’s cock to get it nice and hard… she was surprised that his boy cock actually got a little bigger and thicker. They told the boys to suck a nipple and Molly winced as she felt her boy’s hot mouth on her now leaking nipples.

“Ohh, lucky boy.” Molly heard one of the girls say but she was too lost masturbating her boy to notice. 

Her husband never made her feel like this… thinking back it felt unnatural for him to touch her… Teddy’s hands and mouth felt more natural to her as if she was meant to have little hands and lips all over her body... but like before all too soon she was snapped out of her daze. 

She looked over and saw the two women both of them spreading their legs in the air to give the boys full access to their sopping cunts. Molly didn’t hesitate this time she quickly got into the same position. 

“Come on Teddy eat mommy’s snatch, baby!” she said a little lost in her lust. Teddy was lost in his own lusty daze, he dove, lips first onto his mommy’s box, it was the first time he had tasted cunt but his mind was blown… he knew he was now addicted to eating pussy.

“Oh mommy this tastes so good!” he said as if he was eating the tastiest dessert… 

Molly felt the boy’s tongue desperately try to reach the deepest part of her. The boy was messy but his lips hit her clit plenty of times and when he slurped he did it like he was sucking on her clit.. it was messy clumsy bliss. The woman held his head down every once in a while rubbing his face into her cunt. 

But all too soon the two girls were actually pulling the boy and mother apparat… Molly was about to yell at whoever stopped their mother/son oral joy… but once she saw the two girls she came to her senses. 

The two girls laughed after they got the two apart making a joke along the lines of “now that’s mother/son bonding.” 

“Now, that we’re all warmed up, it’s time we get to actual fucking,” DD said not even trying to be professional anymore… she sounded like a total slut.

DD got on all fours, and one boy began to fuck her mouth while the other began to fuck her pussy from behind. Daisy lifted her leg as both boys fucked her pussy… two boy cocks in one hole… 

Molly got on all fours then lowered her head, spreading her legs and pulling apart her ass cheeks… “come on baby, fuck mommy’s cunt!” she begged “need my baby boy’s fertile seed in my pussy.” she said drunk with lust.

“Ok mommy.” the boy said not really knowing dirty talk. but as he fucked his mommy he heard the other boys talk to his daycare teachers. 

“come on son fuck mommy!” Molly said 

“Yeah, who’s pussy is this!” the boy said copying one of the boy’s even slapping his mommy’s ass. 

“Oh baby this pussy is yours, Teddy, you own it, baby,” Molly said to play along but when she heard it come out of her mouth she realized it was true… she was never going to let her husband fuck her… it felt too unnatural, “My cunt is yours, baby, do with it whatever you want!” she said in a more serious tone. 

“Yeah mommy, you are my whore!” Teddy said not really knowing what that meant but somehow knowing it was true. 

“YeEEESSS SON I AM MY SON'S WHORE!” Molly screamed.

Daisy whispered something behind him, her tits on his back… he smiled and pulled his mommy’s hair back, not hard but enough to make her lift her head. “you said you are my whore,” the boy said with an evil tone… “suck” was all he said. 

In front of her face was two of the boys their cocks wet from fucking the two daycare girls… Molly didn’t even hesitate… she really took it to heart, she WAS now and forever her son’s whore. All Teddy heard her say was “GLLLLUGGHGHHGHGNGNGLHGHHGGNGHhglhglhghghza…” as the two boys rammed their cocks deep into the woman’s face. 

Molly was surprised at how well she took it… realizing her mouth was now more of a hole for boys then a hole for her to talk. Something in her brain just clicked, it was more important to take boys' cocks then talk or eat… same thing with her cunt, as long as her son says it's ok her pussy is up for grabs. This realization that she truly was her son’s willing slutty property made her cum right then and there. And the convulsions made Teddy cum too… 

“Take my cum mommy, take all of my seed.” he heard one of the boys yell that earlier. And with that, the boy collapsed on his mother’s soft bubbly ass… the two boys were still fucking her mouth and before Teddy passed out from his first real cum, he said “Good whore mommy.”

Molly was proud to be called a ‘good whore’ by her son so she made sure her mouth was used well by the boys… soon they flooded her mouth… she drank most of the cum some spilling over. she set the sleeping teddy aside so she would not wake him… 

Daisy and DD came right over and kissed her, for doing such a good job the three girls made out as the other two boys jacked off over their make-out session cumming all over their faces as they continued to kiss. Molly knew after this her sex life was going to be very good.

-a month later-

Molly is dropping off Teddy to his daycare… she’s one week pregnant and she’s getting paid by the government now… her husband went into the single mothers with daughters section to “donate” his time to help them get pregnant. At first, he was upset about his wife now belonging to their son but he now gets to fuck all the little girls and teens he wants (through the guise of donating his sperm).

Now Teddy knows HIS child is in his mommy’s tummy… he is now whoring her out to the other boys.

“Hi Daisy, Hi DD…” she kissed them both on the lips… their mouth tasted like young boy cum, as usual, Molly thought as she licked her lips. The woman now looks less like a frumpy house mom she used to pretend to be. Now she wears a mini skirt that doesn’t even cover all of her ass, a see-through top that shows she no longer wears a bra, she looks like a whore now… a very pretty whore and she is proud to be showing everything off. Earlier she was walking down the street with Teddy’s hand deep in her cunt. Something she used to see often and get uncountable about it, now she is proud her son fists her as they walk around… it shows she belongs to him she thought with pride and she loved licking off her own juices when they get to where they are going. 

“Ok now that your son is whoring you out, you can go to playpen W,” Daisy said, “but first” 

Molly knew what was coming so she stripped and bent over… her son took somebody paint.. the stuff that lasts all day without smudging. She felt something cold on her backside, feeling the words “teddy’s mommy whore” written on her ass… he practiced at home and being marked made her feel so dirty. She could not wait to give birth and get pregnant by her studly boy again.

She got to the whoring playpen and boys flocked to her. They loved her huge boobs. She began to make out with one of the other whore mothers and saw her son start fucking their next-door neighbor…she knew he would come back to her during lunch but watching him bend over the older Mrs. Mitchel and fucking her hard made her proud to be his mommy whore. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and a kudos before you leave... I know they sound trivial but those things really do motivate me to write more things.


End file.
